Matt Clark
Chicago, Illinois by way of Newcastle, Australia |music=''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 |affiliation=Revelations |alignment=Face |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Hardcore Luchador |finisher = "Second City Stopper" |trainer = Aaron Michaels |handler = Matthew Winter |spouse = Katie Jones |debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) |record = 2-6 |winpct=22 |wins=2 |losses=7 |accomplishments = |abilities= |championships= }} Matthew Steel, better known by his ring name MC Steel, is an Australian-American e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Out of character, he is an administrator on the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia, is a co-producer for the LPW All-Stars video game, and is the co-producer for LPW the Music. Personal life Early life Matthew James Steel was born to David and Danielle Steel in Newcastle, Australia. His father introduced him to wrestling at a young age, where he was instantly hooked. Over time, his father grew further and further away from him, but he grew closer to his mother. When Steel turned 13, he moved to Chicago Heights with a family friend, Aaron Michaels, who shared Steel's ambition to become a wrestler, but Aaron instead chose to become a wrestling trainer. Growing up, Michaels introduced Steel to punk music. Steel was a heavy drug user in his youth years. When Steel turned 21, he met Billy Harrison, a fellow wrestling trainee, who then had a big impact on Steel's personal decisions. Two years later, Steel and Harrison were involved in a shooting. Harrison covered for Steel, sending him to jail for 4 years, ruining his dream. After the shooting, Steel met Katie Jones, an Australian florist, and her son Christain. Rosa turned him off alcohol and drugs, leading him on the path to recovery. One night in Chicago, Steel went to LPW Homecoming and saw International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels deliver two Wicked DDTs to Sheepster. This moment was the final part on his road to recovery. Steel would then be trained by Aaron for the next 8 months upon signing with Lords of Pain Wrestling. Career Lords of Pain Wrestling Rookie months Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, he lost a Triple Threat match aganist Black Ada and El Gran Luchador, but was not pinned. He suffered his first pinfall loss the next show against Joe Michaels. Steel's losing streak ended after defeating Seth Omega. After his loss to Steve Monroe at Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, Steel was unhappy with his place in LPW, and requested a move to Inferno. But after a heated conversation with other LPW rookies, he decided to stay. In his pay-per-view debut at All-Stars, Steel, along with Dr. Wagner and Seth Omega, were defeated by Michaels, Son of Shockey, and Kafu. After the match, Omega verbally assaulted Steel and his step-son, Josh, where he challenged him to a Dog Collar match at Epic, a match that he lost after slamming Steel through the table covered in barbed wire and thumbtacks. Revelations :Main article: Revelations After a brief losing streak, Steel was taken under the wing by former opponent Joe Michaels, who had abandoned Son of Shockey and Kafu for assaulting his brother Richard Michaels at Epic. At Insanity LIVE from San Juan, Steel and Michaels, now competing under the name Revelations, defeated SOS and Kafu in a Schizos Wild Tournament Qualification match by forcing Kafu to submit to the Savior Express. At Insanity LIVE from New Orleans, Steel and new Revelations member Richard Michaels faced Ash Strife and Villiano 187, 2 members of the Three Wise Men, and lost. At Owner's Cup, Steel and Richard were defeated in a Triple Threat match to Jason Gravis. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Second City Stopper'' (Spinning facebuster) **''West Coast Smoker'' (Shooting star spear) **''Flash Magic'' (Shining Wizard to a standing opponent in the corner followed by a rolling cutter) **''21 Guns'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *'Favorite moves' **360° spinning splash **Boston Crab **''Dead on Arrival'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Double underhook piledriver **Double underhook suplex **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Full nelson **Jumping superkick **Moonsault **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Sitout rolling suplex slam **Shuffle kick **''Steel Sandwich'' (High-angle corkscrew senton bomb) **Wheelbarrow DDT *'Hardcore moves' **''Star 67'' (Standing shooting star press with steel chair held to chest) **''Cemetery Drive'' (Full nelson facebuster onto a steel chair) *'Nicknames' **The Extreme Enigma **'The Straight Edge Warrior' **'The Second City Saint' **'The Prince of Punk' **'MC Hammer' (given by SoL) *'Managers' **Josh Green (Insanity LIVE from Baltimore - Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City) *'Stables' **'Revelations' (with Joe Michaels and Richard Michaels) *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"It's a New Day"'' by Adelitas Way (Used from Insanity LIVE from Baltimore to LPW All-Stars) **''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 (Used since LPW Epic) **''"Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge (Used with Revelations since founding) **''"East Jesus Nowhere"'' by Green Day (Used in Full Metal Wrestling since debut) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: MC Steel Entrance Video *'Entrance information' **Coming out to "Dammit", Steel walks through the main entrance and stops at the bottom of the entrance ramp. He raises both of his hands and the gold pyrotechnics go off. He then walks up the steps and into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **Nominated for 2009 Rookie of the Year *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with TJ Tilli and Atlas Adams *'XX Wrestling' **WackDown Championship (2 times, first/last) *'Miscellaneous' **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (January 2010) **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Media (March/April 2010) Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Appearances in other federations Full Metal Wretling Steel signed with Full Metal Wretling in late 2009 and was to compete in a Future Stars Over-the-top-Rope Battle Royal, but, due to a packed LPW schedule, he pulled out of the match, and requested a release. Several months later, Steel again signed with FMW, this time leaving space in his LPW schedule. XX Wrestling Steel was briefly an active member of XX Wrestling where he won the WackDown Championship. Out of character, Steel was the booker and head writer for the now defunct company. See also *MC Steel gallery *MC Steel collection **The Real Me External links Mc Steel